1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to swimming pool enclosures in the form of screened pool cages, and more particularly to an apparatus attachable to the framework of such swimming pool cage enclosures which dispenses a very fine mist over the enclosed area for cooling occupants therein.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices are known to applicant which spray either swimming pool water or fresh water into or adjacent a swimming pool primarily for visual effects or for water level replenishment within the swimming pool itself. The following U.S. patents apply thereto:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,857 to Nix PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,161 to Souza PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,852 to Stillman
However, none of the above prior art inventions teach the downward discharging of water mist over the enclosed area only for cooling individuals or other such beneficial purposes.
Chapin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,157 teaches a suspended watering system which suspends an elongated water supplying main from a tensioned cable, the main being provided with a series of upstanding spray nozzles connected thereto, the nozzles being independently supported for proper orientation and discharge of water for irrigation purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,791, Sprung has invented a cooling system for greenhouse structures which is attached to the outside surface of a greenhouse translucent screen fabric panel so that water spray is applied to the outer surfaces of the translucent screen fabric for cooling of the greenhouse structure.
There appears to be a need for an apparatus which dispenses a highly atomized very fine mist into the enclosed area of a swimming pool cage which typically gets quite hot during the warmer seasonal months. By the dispensing of a highly atomized mist, both the air and the occupants in the enclosure are cooled thereby as the mist or highly vaporized water more quickly evaporates than does any other form of the water such as when sprayed or spinkled into the pool cage area for irrigation purposes. The present invention responds fully to this need